


The Yellow and Red Knight (Rey and Cameron Bissell)

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Saturday Night Live Sketches, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Saturday Night Live Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Based on a Saturday Night Live Sketch, Comedy, Comicon, Cosplay, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Medieval Times - SNL Sketch - Freeform, Mention of pregnancy, Praise Kink, Romance, Saturday Night Live References, Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rey is attending her first Comicon when she sees a familiar face. Will she has the guts to do something about her crush?————————————————‘Rey, you need to eat.’His tone was firm but attentive. He picked a fry off her plate.‘Eat,’ he ordered her, holding out the fry towards her.Rey opened her mouth and he placed the fry gently on her tongue. His fingertips brushed her lips as she closed her mouth and the brief  contact sent a tingle down her spine.‘Good girl,’ he murmured.Rey squeezed her thighs together as heat pooled at her apex. She ate everything on her plate and Cameron treated her to a satisfied smile.———————————————
Relationships: Rey/Cameron Bissell
Comments: 43
Kudos: 142





	The Yellow and Red Knight (Rey and Cameron Bissell)

Rey adjusted the shoulder strap on her leather bodice. Why did it keep slipping off? She had double stitched it, there shouldn’t have been any reason for it to keep slipping. 

She looked around nervously. This was her first Comicon and she had chosen to Cosplay as Xena Warrior Princess. Maybe she should have chosen an easier costume for her first dabble in the world of costume play. Well there was nothing she could do about it now. 

A strong, warm hand touched her shoulder and pulled at the strap roughly.  


‘Ow!’

Rey’s shoulder was jerked backwards but she felt the strap tighten. It wouldn’t come loose again. 

‘Sorry,’ mumbled a low voice. 

Rey turned around and looked up, and then up some more. Before her stood a very tall man wearing a long leather buckled tunic and a long black wig with a braid. He held a handmade weapon which was a cross between a mace and an axe. 

The man looked down at her with intense eyes. 

‘I’m not very good at being gentle, I just wanted to help. The only reason your strap was slipping was because your buckle wasn’t tight enough,’ he explained awkwardly.

‘Cameron?’ Rey asked. 

The man looked surprised.

‘Yeah, that’s me. Cameron Bissell.’

‘It’s me Rey! From the restaurant? We work together. I’m a waitress.’ 

‘Rey,’ he said with awe. 

‘I didn’t know you cosplayed,’ he said as his eyes ran over her. She suppressed a shiver. 

‘I don’t, I mean I didn’t, this is my first time. You were my inspiration actually. I was really impressed with your homemade costume when you wore it to work.’ 

‘Yeah, you were the only one,’ Cameron grumbled. 

‘I think your performance was great, and I knew you weren’t really going to hurt Barry. He’s a bit of an ass of a King anyway. He hits on the waitresses. We all hate him. I really think they should have left the police out of it. He’s such a drama queen.’ 

‘Yeah some people just don’t understand improvisation. But they dropped the charges so it’s all good,’ Cameron agreed. 

Rey decided to change the subject. 

‘I was thinking about going to the Galaxy Wars panel talk, do you want to join me?’ 

Cameron looked stunned.

‘Sure, I’d love to.’ 

‘Great!’ Rey beamed. 

**********

Rey didn’t hear a word the panel members said. She was too focused on Cameron’s large thigh pressed up against her own. She had always had a crush on Cameron. He was so big and he always took his role at the restaurant so seriously. She admired his passion. 

She couldn’t stop imagining them both in fantasy situations.  _ Sexual _ fantasy situations. She blushed furiously as Cameron glanced at her and offered her a crooked smile. He was very intently listening to the actors. Every so often he would furiously scribble down a quote into his notebook. 

Rey cocked her head to the side and looked at him. She imagined they were fierce enemies, sword fighting in a snow covered wood. She would best him of course, and then when she had him on his knees instead of delivering the last devastating blow, she would press her lips to his and he would be lost to her forever. 

Suddenly everyone was clapping and Rey realised the panel had ended. Cameron closed his notebook and shook his head. He muttered something about inaccuracies in the script.

She looked at him questioningly.

‘I’ll make a full report on my blog later, I’ll send you the link,’ he said seriously. 

Rey nodded and checked her phone for the time. 

‘Hey it’s lunchtime, you want to come for a bite to eat with me? I promise to pick somewhere with cutlery,’ she joked. 

Cameron smiled at her.

‘You know you don’t have to hang around with me all day, Rey. I don’t want to take up all your time.’ 

Was he blowing her off? Oh god, was she being an annoying tag along? 

She looked at him apologetically. 

‘Am I being a pain? If you have things you want to do feel free to just leave me.’ 

‘No!’ he shouted too loudly then checked himself.

‘I meant that I didn’t want to take up  _ your _ time. People...people usually avoid me.’ 

Rey’s heart went out to him. She leaned towards him. 

‘To be honest I’m glad I ran into you. I’m feeling a little out of my depth here.’ 

Cameron snorted.

‘You’re a very beautiful woman in a sexy Xena outfit. Trust me, Rey. Any man in here would  _ kill _ to be hanging out with you.’ 

Rey melted. He thought she was beautiful? 

‘I don’t want any man, I want you,’ she said quietly. 

Cameron’s eyes snapped up to hers. Rey felt her cheeks start to redden. Has she really just said that out loud? What had come over her?

He stood up and held out his hand.

‘I know a great burger joint near here,’’ he offered. 

Rey took his hand and allowed him to help her up. 

‘Let’s go,’ she said. 

**********

Rey watched Cameron devour his food with keen interest. She never wanted to be a french fry before..

‘You’ve barely touched your food,’ Cameron said with a frown. 

Rey looked down at her full plate and shrugged. 

‘I guess I’m not that hungry.’ 

_ For food anyway… _

‘Rey, you need to eat.’ 

His tone was firm but attentive. He picked a fry off her plate.

‘Eat,’ he ordered her, holding out the fry towards her. 

Rey opened her mouth and he placed the fry gently on her tongue. His fingertips brushed her lips as she closed her mouth and the brief contact sent a tingle down her spine. 

‘Good girl,’ he murmured. 

Rey squeezed her thighs together as heat pooled at her apex. She ate everything on her plate and Cameron treated her to a satisfied smile. 

**********

After lunch, she had been the one to suggest trying the bar at the con venue. She had been the one to buy him one too many beers. She had been the one to suggest they go back to her room to ‘talk.’ 

Now they were here, outside her room door and she was fumbling with the key card like an idiot. Eventually Cameron stepped in and helped her push the piece of misbehaving plastic into the slot. 

‘One too many alcoholic beverages I suspect!’ she said by way of an explanation for her clumsiness. 

They entered the room which suddenly looked a lot smaller now that Cameron was filling it with his huge frame. He went over to the window and looked out. 

Rey bit her lip and tried to think of an opening which would lead to what she wanted it to lead to but not make her come off as too forward. 

‘Do you want a drink?’ she asked him, gesturing to the mini bar.

‘No thanks,’ he replied as he gazed out at the view. 

Rey came towards him and put her hands on his tunic. 

‘I like your costume,’ she said in a low voice. 

Cameron turned his head to look at her. 

‘I like yours too,’ he said in a strained voice. 

The tension between them was almost unbearable. 

Rey’s eyes moved to his lips. 

She stretched up onto the tips of her toes and pressed her lips gently against his. They were as soft as she had imagined them to be. Cameron stood rigid for a moment, then his hands slowly crept to her hips and then snaked up her back.

He kissed her back and she moaned softly. Then he pulled away and cupped the back of his neck awkwardly. 

‘What's wrong?’ Rey asked. 

He looked down at her with a pained expression. 

‘It’s just that...I’ve never done...  _ this _ before.’ 

Rey was confused for a moment then her eyes widened with realisation. 

Was he telling her he was a virgin? How was that possible? 

Rey thought for a moment then a delicious idea came to her.

‘Okay, so don’t be Cameron right now.’ 

He looked at her with interest.

She came towards him once more and put her hands on his chest. She leaned into him and sighed.

‘How would the red and yellow Knight handle this situation?’ she whispered. 

Cameron’s eyes flashed encouragingly so Rey continued. 

‘Let’s imagine I’m the daughter of the tyrannical King who stole your lands and destroyed your village. You kidnapped me, and you’re going to use me to get your revenge.’ 

Cameron swallowed hard.

‘How?’ he whispered.

You’re going to ravish me.  _ Hard _ . You’re going to hold nothing back. You’re going to ruin his precious Princess until there’s nothing left.’ 

Cameron nodded eagerly. 

‘Are you ready to try this?’ Rey whispered.

‘Yes.’ 

Rey winked at him before putting the back of her hand against her forehead and throwing herself dramatically down onto the bed. 

‘Please dark knight! I implore thee! Let me go.’ 

Cameron stared at her. He was frozen like a statue. 

Rey sighed. Maybe he just needed a bit more encouragement. She tried again. She sat up on the bed and crossed her legs.

‘I’ll do anything you ask,’ she said with a loaded look.

Suddenly Cameron sprang into life. His features rearranged into a scowl and he strode towards her placing his hand around her throat and squeezing gently. 

‘Quiet whore,’ he spat. 

Now that was more like it.

‘Please…’ Rey begged. 

‘Did your Father show any mercy when he killed my people? Do not fear, Wench. I will return you to your precious King, but you will bear my mark on every surface of your noble skin when I do.’ 

Rey gasped. He had a talent for this. She was already wet and ready for him. 

She licked her lips. 

‘If I must take the brunt of your anger to protect my beloved Father, then so be it,’ she breathed. 

He kissed her roughly pushing her down onto the bed as he did so and separating her thighs so he could settle between them. 

‘I like these boots,’ he murmured against her lips as she rubbed her legs against his. 

‘I like your lips,’ she uttered as her eyelids fluttered shut and he pressed firm kisses to her throat. 

Suddenly he caught both her wrists with one hand and pushed her arms up above her head. 

He ran a hand over her breastplate. Rey was frustrated that she could barely feel his touch through the hard leather. 

‘Let’s relieve you of this,’ he said, loosening her buckles and pulling it over her head. 

Rey breathed heavily as Cameron gazed down at her bare chest. The costume hadn’t allowed for a bra. 

‘Rey,’ he said almost reverently looking up at her with pleading eyes. 

She got the message. He was asking her if this was okay. If he should continue. 

‘What do you want of me Knight?’ she said hoping he would get the subtext. 

He did. 

‘These belong to me now,’ he growled, leaning forward and sucking on each of her nipples in turn. Rey moaned and arched her back. 

‘Yes, they belong to you, I belong to you,’ she breathed. 

He looked up at her with hooded eyes before returning to her chest. 

He got up and removed his tunic and she drank in his muscular form.

‘Wow,’ she uttered. 

Cameron undid his fly and lowered his pants and underwear to the floor. He crawled back over Rey and relieved her of her panties, leaving her knee boots and skirt on. 

He positioned himself above her and hesitated. 

Rey giggled at his wig which had become lopsided. She removed it from his head and ran her hands through his shoulder length jet black hair.

‘I’ve always loved your hair,’ she confessed. 

Cameron gazed down at her. 

‘Rey, if we do this, I want to be you and me. Is that okay?’ 

Rey nodded. 

‘Do you want that?’ he asked.

‘Yes, I want that. I want you.’ 

He breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned down to kiss her again. 

She felt him pressed up hard against her entrance. She reached down and guided him gently, wrapping her fingers around his huge length. 

He pushed inside of her slowly at first, then roughly as his excitement got the better of him. 

He was big. Really big. She had never felt so full. He surrounded her completely, overwhelming her senses and stealing her breath. 

‘Cameron,’ she gasped. 

‘Am I hurting you?’ he asked with concern.

‘No, it feels...good. Don’t stop.’ 

Spurred on by her words, Cameron began to move again and Rey dipped a hand down between them as she started to feel her orgasm build. She circled her clit with her fingers, as Cameron closed his eyes and leaned over her. His movements become more erratic until he called out and she felt him spasm as his release shook through his body. She followed soon afterwards and they lay together panting in unison as they coasted back down to reality. 

Cameron grinned down at her and she pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear. 

‘How does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?’ she asked. 

‘Amazing. It feels amazing. You’re amazing,’ he said, kissing her once more. 

‘Room service?’ she asked as he rolled to the side to allow her to get up off the bed. She headed to the bathroom to freshen up. 

‘Absolutely,’ he grinned. 

‘Then maybe afterward we could…’ he trailed off.

Rey smiled and walked towards him. She pressed a kiss to his lips.

‘Why do you think I’m going to order the room service? I need you to keep your strength up, big boy,’ she said with a wink. 

He grinned at her then and she felt like the most important girl in the world. 

**********

Five years later…

Rey and Cameron sat hand in hand at a Galaxy Wars comic con panel. This time they were dressed as the newest films leads who had started off as enemies and became lovers by the end of the film. 

Cameron was furiously scribbling down notes and Rey was losing interest in the panel as she kept focusing on Cameron’s gloved hands. She wanted them all over her. 

She leaned over and whispered into Cameron’s ear. 

‘Do you remember the scene in the film where Revan and Bastila kissed for the first time?’ 

‘Yeah,’ he said, turning to look at her with interest. 

‘I noted that Bastila’s costume had an inaccuracy from the previous scene, why don’t I tell you all about it...back at the hotel?’ 

Cameron took a deep breath and looked at her hungrily. He closed his notebook slowly. 

‘Let’s go.’ 

**********

Back at the hotel, their costumes were quickly strewn across the floor. Rey and Cameron were naked, wrapped around each other on the bed. 

Cameron moved within Rey and she clasped his face within her hands, focusing his eyes on hers.

‘I love you, husband,’ she whispered.

Cameron smiled down at her. 

‘I love you, my wife,’ he replied before kissing her slowly. 

Later, they lay together relaxed and content. Rey turned in Cameron’s arms so she could face him. 

‘Do you think Revan and Bastila will have a child?’ she asked. 

Cameron kissed her nose as he pondered her question.

‘Maybe. Why do you ask?’ 

‘Well we’ll need some cosplay ideas for this little one,’ she said with a grin as she moved her hands to her stomach.

Cameron’s mouth fell open and he searched her eyes.

‘You mean? Are we?’ 

‘We are,’ Rey confirmed with a wide smile. 

Cameron embraced her tightly and buried his face in her shoulder. 

‘I don’t know how I got so lucky,’ he said as he pulled away and looked into her eyes once more. 

‘You didn’t get lucky, Cameron. You’re exactly what I was looking for. My dark knight with a heart of gold.’ 

**********


End file.
